What symptoms does love have?
by shoutoutloud
Summary: Dr. Ramona Williams is the new doctor in House's team. How will she handle it? What will happen when she falls in love with one of her colleagues? Will she handle the pressure or crack under it all? R.Chase/OFC


CHAPTER 1: New life

When I finished high school and started med-school, I never thought I'd get here. I am 27 years old, have black hair, fair skin, blue eyes, I'm a bit on the short side and I'm House's new toy. I was kind of scared having a genius, crazy doctor as my boss but I couldn't pass this offer.

When I woke up that morning I was so excited that I practically jumped from the bed and skipped to the kitchen. My breakfast was usually inexistent but that morning I thought it was a good idea so I made myself a bowl of cereal and an extra strong coffee. After I ate I went into the shower and relaxed as the warm water hit my skin. I enjoyed long, warm showers; it was my way of meditating. I went to my closet and chose a pair of office, black trousers and a light blue shirt. I put my hair in a tight bun, put on my black heels, grabbed my car keys and left.

After 20 minutes I arrived at PPTH. It was a big and imposing hospital and when I went through the front doors I thanked God that the reception was visible. I went there and asked for directions to Dr. Cuddy's office telling the woman there that I am Dr. House's new team member. The woman looked at me with pity in her eyes and sent me to the office. I knocked on the door and entered as the woman said it's ok.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy. I am Ramona Williams; you chose me to be Dr. House's new team member and told me to come here today."

"Ah, yes, Dr. Williams, it's so nice to finally meet you. I heard amazing things about your performances. I hope you will enjoy working here. So, let's meet your new team."

We went to the elevators, up a long hallway and finally arrived in front of a glass walled office and entered. Inside there were three people a man was standing next to a white board looking rugged but kind of sexy, a black guy was sitting at the table having a bored look plastered on his face and there was a gorgeous blonde man with an ass sculpted by God.

"Hello, this is your new team member Ramona Williams. She will be working here starting today. House, please behave, she came here all the way from England. Dr. Williams these are Dr. Chase, Foreman and House. You came right on time, you have a new case. 20 year old male, goes clubbing and has a heart attack. No alcohol and no drugs."

"You bring me a midget model that got Chase salivating and then throw me a case? You have a full day!"

"Yes, I do, now be nice or you'll get 6 more clinic hours this week."

After Cuddy exited, House turned to his team and checked me out from head to toe. He started circling me stopping to stare at my ass.

"Would you stop it? We have a case to do, stop messing around and do your job because you won't be able to intimidate me!" I said with a thick English accent.

"Wow…the English chick has some balls! See, Chase, you should learn from her."

"Will you just go back to the case? That kid won't get any better like this" Dr. Chase said with an annoyed look.

"Ok, 20 year old male, heart attack. What could it be? Go Foreman!"

"He was in a club. The dancing, the heat and the crowded place could have given him a heart attack."

"He's 20, not 70, think again. Chase!"

"A tumor could give him a heart attack."

"Good, do an MRI and find the little devil. Now, Miss Sweet cheeks, what's your idea?

"A clot could have given him a heart attack. So I'm saying Protein C deficiency. We do an angiogram to confirm the clot and then we do the tests to see if we're right."

"Good, we have a little know-it-all on our hands. Do the angiogram and the tests. Now shoo, it's my soap-opera marathon on TV."

We all got out of the room, me and Chase went to do the angiogram and Foreman went to the lab.

"Hello, Mr. Johnson. I am Dr. Williams and this is Dr. Chase. We are here to test you for our possible diagnosis. We have two possibilities. First one is cancer which is the worst one and the second possibility is that you have a clot that stopped the blood flow to your heart."

"If it is cancer, I'm going to die won't I?"

"Well there is a big chance that radiation and chemotherapy will work and you will live. But, we don't even know if it's cancer or not so let's worry about this when we know for sure." Chase said trying to calm down the patient.

I should slap myself. I couldn't focus on our patient at all. My eyes always traveled to the sexy doctor next to me. His thick Australian accent made my knees go weak.

"Do you want to perform the angiogram or should I do it?" Chase asked looking at me with his bright blue eyes.

"You do it, I am kind of dizzy. It must be the jet lag."

"Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of feverish." He said placing his hand on my forehead. The only thing that was on my mind was how close our faces were.

"I'm fine, Chase, just a bit tired. Come on, I'll assist you on the angiogram, ok?"

"Perfect but, first give these to Foreman, they're the patient's biopsy for cancer."

"Sure, it'll only take a sec."

Oh, God, that was awkward, I was crushing on this guy just like a hormone inebriated teenager. I was 27 for Christ's sake not 15, I should be able to control my emotions and not nearly fait when he's close to me. After beating myself up mentally, I finally arrived at the lab.

"Hey there, Williams! How's your day so far? Hope you didn't have trouble." Foreman asked looking concerned.

"No, actually it was quite all right, I had no problems at all. Plus, Chase helped me a lot along the way. By the way, here, these are the cancer biopsies from Johnson."

"Thanks and Williams, if you ever need anything, you just have to ask."

"Thanks, Foreman, you're a great colleague. So, what does the tissue say? Is it cancer?"

"No, it's not cancer. Guess he's lucky, if it was cancer it would have been terminal."

"I guess, I'll go tell Chase the good news."

I was happy that our patient didn't have cancer but that meant that we didn't know what was wrong with him. I went in the patient's room and saw Chase preparing the patient for the angiogram. As I entered the room, the patient started coughing and vomiting all over the bed.

"This is not a clot and Foreman told me it's not cancer. What the heck is this?!"

"I have no idea. We better go tell House."


End file.
